


Indigo

by dr_zook



Category: Christian Bible, Saiyuki
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M, Pre-Journey, tempting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_zook/pseuds/dr_zook
Summary: The Devil visits Gojyo.





	Indigo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theskywasblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/gifts).



> I found this on my old hard drive, and guess it was also posted over at my LJ. I _think_ it's something I wrote for a prompt of darling theskywasblue.

"You. You are a man after my heart."  
  
"Yeah. And why am I not surprised?" The stale cigarette smoke curls around him, the woman snoring softly beside him and the mystery visitor on the chair by the bed.  
  
"Maybe a bit cheeky." The dark guy leans forward, elbows sitting on his knees. His dim amber eyes are burning in a way no human eye should burn.  
  
"I hear that a lot." Gojyo doesn't care about the ash falling onto his sheet. The other's gaze makes his soles and prick tingle.  
  
"The pleasures you indulge in... you're like a paragon of vice. Yet a bit naïve." He smirks. His teeth are too pointed. "I could bestow a crown upon you," he whispers. "Let you be worshipped properly." And nimble fingers crawl towards Gojyo's crotch.  
  
"Fuck," Gojyo mumbles dazed. "Not with the girl around."  
  
The Devil attempts to change this, but Gojyo grabs his wrist. It's ghastly cold. Lucifer lets him and smirks. "Your easy little world is sickeningly small. Don't think things stay that way. Your actual journey hasn't even begun."  
  
Gojyo's pulse flares indigo and phoenix fire in turns. He knows the Devil tells the truth.  
  
"Of course I do," the other pouts appalled. "Watch out for demons and dragons, boy." Then he stands and replaces the Fedora on his head. "See you around," he says with a tip at its ridge.  
  
Gojyo manages to dash to the toilet before he vomits.


End file.
